Maximum Ride: Happily ever Nevermore
by Anima Hunter
Summary: I know many people were disappointed with the ending of Nevermore. So I've added a bit more to the original ending just to give it something. I'm not sure if it will make sense, but hopefully you'll understand. I'm up for any questions if need be. I may even write a different ending in the future... Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Fly on!
1. Chapter 1

Happily ever Nevermore

After the world literally exploded before my eyes, I felt like a new Max. A better one. It seemed like every problem I've ever faced got ripped away from me, along with the rest of the world. It was a bitter-sweet feeling. However, the flock and I knew…we knew things would never _ever_ be the same for us. We tried not to talk about it too much, but there isn't much else here apart from some water and mountains. Not really a good conversation starter.

It had been about four days since the apocalypse. Thankfully Doctor Martinez and Ella had managed to pack enough food and drink to last us a few months. It gave us enough time to figure out where we could get food naturally. Sadly, it meant we had to budget the amounts we ate. Some of us found these changes harder than others.

"I can't take this anymore!" Gazzy yelled in frustration, directed at me.

"There's nothing here… I'll never play on an Xbox, I'll never get to make a bomb again…" He started to weep. Drops of guilt soaked my clothes where Gazzy's face was buried into. This usually happened a couple of times a day, he'd cry, scream, fly and sleep. I couldn't blame him though. The flock all sat around the cave, absently drifting in their own little worlds. Worlds that hadn't been taken away from them.

"Did we make the right choice? " I asked fang, my voice sounding as deflated as one of my baking attempts. He shrugged casually, not seeming too bothered. I analysed his face, seeing something new than the fang from the old world. His face seemed baptised, a new clarity about him. It took the end of the world to make him seem happy. The thought of all those cliché lines like 'I'd give up the world for you' seemed sort of wrong now. I wouldn't suggest it as a pick up line.

"What's the plan from here, Max?" Nudge asked in a plain tone. For once, I didn't have a plan. I didn't even want a plan. I was officially retiring from planning ahead. Nudge interrupted my thinking process.

"I think the new world is going to be a lot better than the old one" She spoke, her voice sounding a lot more grown-up. The thought hurt my heart a bit.

"What do you mean the new world?" I asked her. The flock all seemed to sit up, exited that something was actually happening. Yep. We were so desperate for entertainment we were even listening to one of Nudge's motor-mouth presentations. God help us now.

"What I mean is… the world had to start somewhere. Now it's gonna have to start all over again, but different. Perhaps instead of dinosaurs there will be some giant octopuses or maybe instead of the Romans someone else might come along." The flock sat in silence, absorbing the information. It made us all start to think; the first ounce of motivation we'd all felt in days. Gazzy spoke up, now recovered from his tantrum.

"It'll be like a video game. The basic story line is still there, but you can play it differently every time." I could see his face light up, as the thought of a video game-like world filled his head. I let him keep that little piece of heaven for now.

"Different versions of the same thing…" Dylan spoke from the corner of the cave, his voice sounding partly energised.

"Maybe every couple of million years the world has to restart" Angel said sleepily from the blanket she was sleeping under. Her naïve mind made me smile.

"It's probably a lot longer than a couple of million, sweetheart" I said to her gently. She got up and came to sit on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her tiny body. After everything, a hug seemed like such a good idea now. Iggy's voice came from the floor, where he was sitting next to fang.

"Maybe that was the plan all along. To restart the world every so often to keep it safe in the long run." His words lit a spark in my head.

"The adults were the ones destroying it… all that green house gas and stuff. But then how do we know if this has ever happened before? There's no evidence right now to say there was anything before this apocalypse. Maybe we're just part of some big plan. Bigger than we thought." Now everyone was sitting up in interest. It was as if the world was like a distraction from us coming up with this idea. We always had to blame someone or something, but now there's nothing to blame. So…what is it? who is it?

"All this deep thinking is making me really hungry" the Gasman complained. Now that he mentioned it, I felt it too. Everyone's faces seemed to brighten up with the idea of eating something. It was about time, according to our budget timetable.

"Let's go for a fly afterwards. Sitting in this cave is starting to make me feel claustrophobic" Nudge said, jumping up and stretching her arms. We all stood up and began our walk over to the food supplies.


	2. Chapter 2

Happily ever Nevermore - Chapter two

After the flock had eaten, we took off into the sky. When I shut my eyes, deja vu of old times filled my head. Flying over New York, Paris, Miami...all destiniations that no longer existed. When my eyes opened now, all I could see were dusted mountains below me. I sorta missed the world at times like this. Suddenly, Total's voice came from somewhere behind me. I looked to the left to see him move next to me, our wings never colliding.

" It's going to be quite difficult for me and Akila to bring up pups here..." he spoke, his voice hinting something. I remained silent, waiting for him to carry on talking.

" Do you regret this?" he asked in a sympathetic tone. I looked at the empty ground below me and then behind me to the flock, their faces neutral. I then turned to look at Total.

" How could doing something good feel so...bad?" I asked in confussion. " Maybe this wasn't meant to happen. Maybe-" An extreme pressure in the air interrupted my sentence. My head felt like it was going to explode, an agonising sensation. I grasped my hands over my ears, struggling to keep my wings moving. I forced my eyes open to see the rest of the flock reacting in the same way.

" What the hell is going on?" I yelled to them, but even I couldn't hear my voice. The pressure felt like it had suddenly snapped, as we all began to fall. Our wings couldn't move, I couldn't even feel them. The flat, dusted ground was rapidly coming towards me and I was left defenseless. The flock all looked at me, waiting for an order. I locked eyes with each one of them and nodded. They all nodded in response and clasped their arms over their faces, bracing themselves. I grabbed Total - whom was falling beside me - and wrapped him in my arms. If it was up to him and Akila to populate the earth, he needed saving. But I guess we'll never know, right? I felt his mouth move, knowing he wanted me to save myself. But for Maximum Ride, her family comes first.

Suddenly the ground appeared in front of my eyes, and I quickly shut them as everything turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

Happily ever Nevermore - Chapter three

When I began to wake up, it felt like a lot of time had gone past. I felt a strange feeling through my veins, making me tiered. I could have stayed like this forever, but a wet, warm tongue began washing my face. I groaned and hesitantly opened my eyes.  
I was lying on my side with a forceful pain in my shoulder. It seemed as if I'd hit the ground pretty hard. But I survived, which is always a good thing. Total realised I was conscious and stopped licking my face, which I have to admit was a relief. The rest of the flock were waiting for me as I felt Gazzy and Fang help me up. What I saw defies anything that had ever exsisted by nature or humanity. It made me - for the first time - feel normal. In comparison with this, at least. The flock gathered behind me as I started into the gaping face of life.

It looked like something from Star Wars. A giant, white vortex stood in front of us. It swirled clockwise, an almost hypnotizing effect. It stood exactly where the land and water met. After a while, nothing happened. The flock began to become less tense and started to move.

" What is it? It's so...beautiful" Nudge spoke in a gentle voice. Angel ran over to Fang, who picked her up. For the slightest moment she looked like a ordinery little girl, which felt very strange. Everything felt unnatural at this point; not right at all.

" Can you hear anything?" I asked Angel, whom replied with shaking her head. That told us this thing wasn't alive at least. Out of nowhere, a gentle voice filled my ears. I couldn't tell if it was out-loud or in my head. I felt obliged to listen carefully to it.

" You've done your duties, children" the voice spoke. It didn't have a gender or an accent. It just...exsisted. The light given from it began to glow brighter, illuminating the area surrounding us. I couldn't see, yet saw everything. I could see the light take the shape of what looked like tiny angels flying around us. As I looked at my family,their wings turned as white as white could get. Their faces seemed to indulge in clarity as they turned towards the light.

We knew. I had forgotten everything as Maximum Ride, even though she'd never known it before. The flock used their new wings to levitate off the ground, feeling lighter than ever. There was no pain, no pleasure, no anything.

" You can come home now" the voice soothed. I'd never felt to happy in my entire life.

The flock began to fly into the light, our wings carefully carrying us. First Dylan, followed by Nudge and Iggy then Total. One by one they went home. Eventually, me and Fang were left. He looked at me and smiled fully for the first time, his teeth glowing with happiness. I returned the gesture, not quite feeling like the old, tough Max anymore.

" Is this our happily ever after?" He asked, holding my hands in his. I glanced at the Vortex, knowing we had to go.

" Nevermore will we have to run, or hide, or hurt. It's all over..." I ended, gazing into his loving eyes. Fang clasped his hands around face and brought his lips to mine for the last time. It was the sweetest moment. We pulled away and took one last look at each other before joining hands. I glanced back towards the cave, thanking Doctor Martinez and Ella for everything they'd ever done for us. But I knew I'd be seeing them very, very soon.

Me and Fang flew into the angelic light whom took us in open arms for the genetic freaks that we were. For the first time in forever, I felt at home in the world. Which is ironic really, as now the world is...well, Nevermore.


End file.
